Blue's Room: Blue's Big Reading Adventure/Transcript
=Main= This is a transcript for Blue's Room: Blue's Big Reading Adventure. *(Blue's Room Theme Song & Title Card) *Blue: (Gasps), Hi, You!, It's Me, Blue! *Sprinkles: And Hello!, My Name is Sprinkles! *Blue: Today, Me, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters are So Excited About Reading Some Books and Checking Them at The Library! *Sprinkles: I'm So Excited! *(Doorbell Rings) *Blue: Hey!, I Think Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters are Here! *Sprinkles: Let's Open The Door! *(Door Opens at Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters) *Blue: Hi, Everyone! *Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Hi, Blue and Sprinkles! *Steve: We're So Excited About Your Reading Adventure! *Blue: We Are Too! *Sprinkles: Nice Books, Guys! *Dora: Gracias, Sprinkles! *Sidetable: Can We Come In? *Blue: Sure!, Come On In! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Cheering) *Steve: Hey!, Let's Read Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star!, Who Wants to Hear It? *Little Bill: Me and My Friends Do! *Little Bear: So Do We! *Blue: Yeah! *Sprinkles: Read It!, Steve!, Read It! *Steve: Okay!, (Clears Throat), (Reading) Twinkle, Twinkle, Little... *Blue: What's That Word? *Oswald: Star! *Steve: Star! *Sprinkles: Yeah! *Steve: (Reading) How I Wonder, Where You Are!, Up Above The World So High, Like A Diamond In The... *Sprinkles: What's That Word? *Max: Sky! *Steve: Sky! *Blue: Right! *Steve: (Reading) Twinkle, Twinkle, Little... *Bob: Star! *Steve: (Reading) How I Wonder, Where You Are!, The End. *Beast: Yay! *Maggie: What A Great Story! *Hamilton: Let's Hear Another Story! *Blue: Okay!, Hmm, How About Hey Diddle Diddle? *Steve: Yeah! *Sprinkles: I Love Hey Diddle Diddle! *Steve: Okay!, Ready?, (Reading) Hey Diddle Diddle!, The... *Blue: Do You Know What This Word Is? *Kipper and Maisy: Cat! *Steve: Cat!, and The Fiddle! *Sprinkles: That's Right! *Steve: (Reading) The..., You Know These Words!, You Can Read These! *Franklin: (Reading) The Cow Jumped Over The Moon! *Blue: Excellent Reading, Franklin! *Franklin: Thanks, Blue! *Steve: (Reading) The Little... *Pablo and Tyrone: Dog! *Steve: (Reading) Laughed to See Such Sport and..., The... *Uniqua and Tasha: Dish! *Steve: (Reading) Ran Away With The... *Austin: Spoon! *Steve: (Reading) The End! *Linny: Yay! *Tuck: That Was A Great Story! *Steve: Thanks, Tuck! *Sprinkles: Hey!, I Wonder What Blue Wants to Read About! *Steve: Hey, Blue!, What Do You Wanna Read About? *Blue: Hmm, I Know!, You, Sprinkles, Your Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters Can Play My Game, Blue's Clues, To Figure This Out! *Steve: Great Idea!, We Can Play Blue's Clues to Figure Out What Blue Wants to Read About!, I Love Blue's Clues! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) We Are Gonna Play Blue's Clues... *Sprinkles: (Singing) Cause It's A Really Great Game! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Yeah! *(Song Ends) *Blue: So, My Pawprints Will Be On The Clues! *Steve: Blue's Clues! *Ming-Ming: Hey, Steve!, You Know What Else We Need for Blue's Clues! *Steve: Oh!, Right!, We Need Our Handy-Dandy... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Notebook! *Steve: Notebook!, Right!, Hey, Sidetable! *Sidetable: Hi, Steve! *Blue: What Book Are You Reading About? *Sidetable: I Have A Book Of Music!, Steve! *Steve: Oh!, Music! *Sprinkles: That's A Good Book, Sidetable! *Sidetable: Thanks!, Here's Your Notebook! *(Drawer Opens) *(Drawer Closes) *Steve: Thanks, Sidetable! *Sidetable: You're Welcome! *Jack: So, Steve!, How Do We Play Blue's Clues? *Steve: Well... *(Song Starts) *Steve: To Play Blue's Clues, We Gotta Find 3... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Pawprints! *Steve: Pawprints!, 1, 2, 3!, and Those are Our... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Clues! *Steve: Our Clues? *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Our Clues! *Steve: Then We Put Them in Our... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Notebook! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! *Blue: You Know What to Do! *Steve: (Singing) Sit Down in Our Thinking Chair and Think... *Blue and Sprinkles: (Singing) Think... *Steve's Gang and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) Think! *Steve: (Singing) Cause When We Use Our Minds... *Blue: (Singing) And Take A Step at A Time... *Sprinkles: (Singing) We Can Do, Anything... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: That We Wanna Do! *(Song Ends) *Blue: Okay, Guys!, It's Time to Look for My Clues to Figure Out What I Want to Read About!, Are You Ready? *Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Ready! *Blue: Okay!, Let's Go! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues. *Blue: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues. *Sprinkles: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues. *Dora: (Singing) Wonder Where They Are. *(Song Ends) *Benny: Hey!, Look!, I See A Clue! *Blue: You See My First Clue? *Fuchsia: Yeah! *Steve: Where is It? *Owl: It's Right There! *Sprinkles: (Gasps), You Found Blue's First Clue! *Blue: And It's On..., The Color Blue! *Steve: You Know Where We Need to Write The Color Blue, Our Handy-Dandy... *Ruby: Notebook! *Steve: Notebook!, Right! *Sprinkles: Yeah! *Blue: So..., The Color Blue! *Steve: We'll Use A Light Blue Crayon To Make A Zig-Zag Line Back and Fourth!, There, The Color Blue. *Blue: Hmm, So, What Do You Think I Wanna Read About With The Clue, The Color Blue? *Wendy: Maybe, Blue Wants To Read A Book That is The Color Blue! *Sprinkles: Good Idea! *Steve: Let's Find Two More Clues So We Can Know for Sure! *Slippery: Whoa!, Guys! *Blue: Hi, Slippery! *Sprinkles: What Are You Doing? *Slippery: I'm Drawing The Ocean!, But I Can't Figure Out What You Can See in The Ocean! *Maggie: Hey!, We Can Help! *Steve: Hey!, Good Idea!, Slippery!, Maybe We Can Look in A Book to Help You! *Slippery: Okay! *Blue: Will You Help Slippery Find A Book? *Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Yeah! *Sprinkles: Great!, Come On! *Steve: Okay!, So, Which One Would Be The Best Book to Help Slippery Figure Out What He Could See in The Ocean? *Kipper: The Book of The Waves and The Octopus! *Blue: Oh Yeah!, That Story Book Has Pictures of The Ocean!, With An Octopus and Waves! *Slippery: And A Submarine!, Sprinkles!, Could I Borrow This Book? *Sprinkles: Sure! *Slippery: Thanks! *Sprinkles: You're Welcome! *Slippery: I'm Gonna Put An Octopus and A Submarine in My Picture! *Steve: Bye, Slippery! *Blue: Enjoy The Book! *Sprinkles: Wow! *Maisy: What A Great Idea! *Steve: Using A Book With Pictures to Help You Imagine What Something Looks Like! *Blue: Hi, Tickety! *Tickety: Hi!, Slippery Said You All Had Great Books Here! *Sprinkles: Cool! *Steve: World Travels Fast!, What Do You Need? *Tickety: I Wanna Practice The Alphabet!, Can You Help Me? *Blue: Well, Let's Take A Look in A Book and Find Out! *Steve: So, Which of These Books Would Be Best to Help Tickety to Practice The Alphabet? *Franklin: That Book With The Letters! *Sprinkles: Yeah! *Pablo: That One Has Letters So Tickety Can Practice The Letters of The Alphabet! *Linny: That's Right! *Tickety: Look! *Mary: It Starts With A! *Sportacus: Then It Goes to B! *Steve: Be Sure to Know Us How It Ends, Tickety! *Tickety: Thanks!, I'll Bring It Back When I'm Done! *Blue: Great Job! *Bounce: We Have to Find 2 More Clues! *Sprinkles: Bounce is Right! *Steve: Let's Go! *Blue: Come On! *Foofa: (Gasps), Look!, I See A Clue! *Blue: You See Our Second Clue? *Sprinkles: Where? *Hoho: Over There! *Steve: There is A Clue! *Blue: And It's On This Arrow Pointing..., Up! *Sprinkles: Wow! *Steve: You Know What We Need to Draw Up, Our Handy-Dandy... *Daizy: Notebook! *Steve: Notebook!, Right! *Blue: Yeah! *Sprinkles: So..., Up! *Steve: Let's Draw An Arrow For Up!, There, Up. *Blue: So, What Do You Think I Wanna Read About With The Clues, The Color Blue and Up? *Geo: Maybe, You Can Read About Looking Up at Something Blue! *Sprinkles: Yeah! *Steve: Good Thinking!, But..., I Think We Better Find Our Last Clue, Just to Be Sure. *(Mailtime Jingle) *Blue: (Gasps), Did You Hear That? *Kako: It's Mailtime! *Steve: Let's Go! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) Here's The Mail, It Never Fails... *Blue: (Singing) It Makes Me Wanna Wag My Tail... *Sprinkles: (Singing) When It Comes, I Wanna Wail... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) MAIL!!! *(Song Ends) *Mailbox: Hiya, Steve! *Steve: Hi, Mailbox! *Blue: What Are You Reading About? *Mailbox: I Have A Book Of Shapes! *Sprinkles: Oh!, Cool! *Steve: I Love Shapes! *Blue: Me Too! *Steve: That's A Great Book, Mailbox! *Mailbox: Thanks!, Here's Your Letter! *(Mailbox Opens) *(Mailbox Closes) *Blue: Thanks, Mailbox! *Mailbox: You're Welcome! *Steve: We Just Got A Letter! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) We Just Got A Letter... *Blue and Sprinkles: (Singing) We Just Got A Letter... *Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) We Just Got A Letter... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: I Wonder Who It's From. *(Song Ends) *Steve: Look!, It's A Letter from Our Friends! *Children: Hi, Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters! *Girl: We're Reading A Book About Dinosaurs!, Look at That One!, and He's Going to The Volcano! *Boy: This is an Apatosaurus!, He's Got A Long Neck! *Girl: He Looks Like A Tryannosaurus Rex! *Boy: Ooh!, I Can See It's Mouth! *Boy: When I Move The Book, His Mouth Goes Like This! *Children: Bye, Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters! *Blue: Bye! *Sprinkles: Wow!, Reading About Dinosaurs Are So Cool! *Steve: Hey!, Isn't There A Place to Check Out Books to Read About Anything? *David: Yeah! *Blue: Which Place is It? *Binyah Binyah: The Library! *Sprinkles: The Library! *Steve: Yeah!, The Library Has So Many Books! *Blue: Come On!, Let's Go to The Library! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) We Are Going To The Library. *Blue: (Singing) We Are Going To... *(Song Stops) *Sprinkles: Look!, There's The Library! *Steve: Come On! *Blue: Wow! *Twist: We're In The Library! *Pinky: Look At All These Books! Category:Blue's Room TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Dora the Explorer Spoof Category:Little Bill TV Spoofs Category:Little Bear Tv Spoofs Category:Little Bear spoof Category:Oswald TV Spoofs Category:Max and Ruby TV Spoofs Category:Bob The Builder Spoof Category:Bob the Builder Category:Maggie and the Ferocious Beast TV Spoofs Category:Kipper TV Spoofs Category:Maisy TV Spoofs Category:Franklin TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans Category:The Wonder Pets Category:Jack's Big Music Show TV Spoofs Category:LazyTown TV Spoof Category:Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends TV Spoofs Category:Yo Gabba Gabba TV Spoof Category:Yo gabba gabba Category:Yo Gabba Gabba Parodies Category:Ni Hao Kai Lan TV Spoofs Category:Ni Hao, Kai-Lan Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy! TV Spoofs Category:Wow wow Wubbzy Spoof Category:Team Umizoomi TV Spoofs Category:Team Umizoomi Category:Oobi TV Spoofs Category:The Upside Down Show TV Spoofs Category:Gullah Gullah Island TV Spoofs Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV Spoof Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV-spoof Category:Pinky Dinky Doo TV Spoofs Category:Bubble Guppies TV Spoofs Category:Dino Dan TV Spoofs Category:Dino Dan TV Spoof Category:Curious Buddies TV Spoofs Category:ChickiePoo & Fluff: Barnyard Detectives Category:ChickiePoo & Fluff: Barnyard Detectives TV Spoofs Category:Transcripts